Hunger Games This Is Real
by Micheal545
Summary: This is a very different HG story. In the 2020 the once fiction Hunger Games event became real but instead the states select tributes. This year Naomi (Tomoko) Walls and Sebastian Caeser are chosen to represent their poor state of Wyoming for the 149th annual Hunger Games. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES
1. The Night Before The Reaping

Naomi

I sat there staring at my laptop screen thinking to myself.

_What do I do now? I've looked up every movie that's coming up soon. I know what video games are coming up. I've finally changed my desktop wallpaper to that adorable cat on a motorcycle. I've finished my Blue Baron fan fiction. Is there anything else left to do before tomorrow._

I turned toward my room clock. _Hmm 3:00 A.M. maybe I should go to bed it takes 7 hours to get to Cheyenne and the reaping is noon._

I lazily turned off my laptop and sluggishly trotted to my bed. Things weren't always like this in the U.S. If you haven't guessed by now this is a Hunger Games story but not like others. There are no Districts, there is no Panem, I don't hunt to make a living, and my dad is well alive. So with those facts in mind your probably wondering how the Games got started. It started a long time ago back in the year 2014 when the third world war started. The War greatly affected the whole world. Tensions were rising between nations until finally Russia started nuclear war by releasing a devastating bomb unto England. At that point the War became fully nuclear and countries started to annihilate each other with nuclear bombs. The U.S. was strong until 2016 where my state Wyoming decided to side with Canada because I guess we didn't agree with the idea of nuclear war. Soon nearly all states followed except about six. Eventually the war took its toll on the world leaving everything but North America and Hawaii habitable. Europeans, Africans, Asians, and Australia were forced to move into the U.S. and thereby side with them so soon Canada lost. All the states returned to the U.S. and Canada became part of the U.S. But the memories of betrayal still sunk in deep and conveniently that was the same year Mockingjay Part 2 came out because well nuclear war kinda delays a film. So starting in 2020 the Hunger Games were made real except the main difference is each of the fifty states are forced to send two tributes one boy and one girl between the ages 10-18. Yeah I know in the book it was like 13-18 or something like that I never actually bothered to read it I mean I tried but you know I was just busy that day or something. Anyways if you don't know what the Hunger Games actually are it's a yearly event where each state has one boy and one girl between the ages 10-18 randomly chosen for an arena style fight to the death. The whole event is also filmed and is a mandatory thing to watch(seriously it's like on every channel).They are given a chance to get sponsors, three days of training, and weapons. How they are chosen is very simple. The state escort has a bowl with the name of every kid state and she or he picks out the name randomly. The number of your name being in the bowl depends on your age. If your 10 your name is in once, 11 twice, 12 three and so on. Another thing to add is you could volunteer to take someones place. Well we can't Wyoming is only state that can't because we were the first to betray the U.S. After your past 18 congratulations you never have to fight to the death. I'm 15 now and that scares me because well I'm not exactly fit for this game I'm not an athletic person. And besides I can't leave my family maybe my mom but not my dad. _(Yawn) okay Tomoko it's time for bed._

_ "_Tomoko!, get the hell up already!" that "beautiful" sound to wake up to was my oldest sister Ivory.

"Ah hell, five more minutes damn't!" I yelled still tired.

"Tomoko we don't have time. If were late for the Reaping this year the Police are definitely gonna kill us this time. said my older sister Nani. Unlike Ivory Nani always seemed calm.

"Okay fine." I lazily got up and turned to my clock. 4:15 A.M. _Ah damn Tomoko you always tell yourself go to bed early the night before Reaping do you listen to yourself no. _

I walked into the bathroom still tired as hell but I knew we had to get there by 12 and it's a 7 hour drive to Cheyenne. As I took a shower I could hear my bitch of a mother screaming at Nani to get ready. I stood there embracing the warm water and trying my best to forget what day it was.

_Okay Tomoko thinks there are like 10000 girls in Wyoming between the ages of 10-18 how could I out of that group be chosen. I mean look at me nothing special happens to me._

After I was done I took a minute to look at myself.

_Damn't my boobs are still too small._

"What the hell Tomoko! Hurry up!" my mother shouted.

"I'm coming okay!"

I rushed out the bathroom back into my room. All had a was a dull red colored dress that I'd never wear but I had to because we are expected to wear our nicest clothes to the Reaping. I walk out wearing the dress. I took a second to look at myself in the hallway mirror.

_Man this dress is ugly as crap!_

As the rushed down the stairs I noticed Ivory wearing a short silver dress that nearly matched her seventeen year-old figure perfectly. Than I saw Nani wearing a dress almost as ugly as mine.

"This is what happens when we let Dad shop for us." she said to me in a joking tone. She then turned toward Ivory. "Dresses like that is why Lucien won't let you talk to other guys." she said teasing.

"Hey shut up." Ivory said in a similar tone.

Lucien was Ivory's boyfriend. He was about 18 now so he has a high chance of getting reaped.

"How do I look Nani?" asked my youngest sister Kat.

"Well you look beautiful." Nani said sweetly as she picked her up.

I looked at all my sisters. Those thoughts of me being the black sheep in this group came to me again. All my sisters had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as my mom while I had my dad's brown hair and silver eyes. My older sisters were tall and seemingly still growing while I pretty much stopped growing at when I was 11. Their skin was tanned and bright while mine was white as snow. Even others look at us differently. Ivory was sexy, Nani had a strange mischievous yet attractive look to her, Kat was adorable, and I am the creepy girl with no friends. Not that I mind I kinda hate my classmates because well frankly all the guys are idiots and think they have a chance with my older sisters and the girls are a group of loud mouth bitches.

I calmly walked into the dining room to find my dad and my younger brother Snowyboy. And yes the name was Dad's idea. My dad was awkwardly giving him the Hunger Games talk because him and Kat were now both 10 and thereby eligible for the Games. They've seen the Games of course but now they'd have a chance to have to actually face the Games.

"Hey Old Man you made breakfast."

"If you call pouring a bowl of this bland cereal crap breakfast then yes." he said cheerfully.

My dad is the best. Unlike my mother he was kind and friendly. He was cheery handsome man who was well built and the only reason we could afford to drive to the Reaping. There was something that got people to like my dad maybe it was his friendly nature, his way of talking somewhat like Nani does, or was it his amazing knowledge on seemingly anything so he could join any conversation.

"Hurry up! It's time to go!" my mom suddenly screamed.

As we headed toward the car I felt my dad's hand touch my back.

"It's gonna be okay." he said reassuringly.


	2. The Long Drive

Naomi

I stepped into the family's rusty excuse for a van. Ivory had a car to but we don't exactly have the money to spend on two cars driving 7 hours each so we all had to squeeze in a van meant for five. Dad and Mom sat in the front while me, Ivory, and Nani sat in the back seats while Kat and Snowyboy sat in the trunk area but you see the thing is Dad was able to actual convert the trunk into two actual seats well kinda.

"I swear God if were late this year the Police are gonna..."

"Honey we aren't going to be late." my dad said trying to calm down my mother.

"How hell do you know those damn kids don't seem to know what I mean by get up early!"

_Holy crap if this is gonna be the whole ride I might as well get some sleep._

I think was about the time I dozed off. While I was sleeping I had this strange dream. There was 100 flowers in a large open field. The sun would rise and set at a dramatic speed and every time this happened a few flowers would die until their was one left. That one last flower began to grow and grow looking more beautiful until one point when suddenly it turned to a dull color. Then it began to wrinkle and bend over and before it could die naturally a foot came and stepped on it. This was about when I woke up.

_What the hell was that? Uh man I guess it was just a weird dream. Where are we?_

I turned to my left to find Ivory staring out the window and Nani completely knocked out. Behind me, Kat was quietly staring at her old watch with obvious fear in her in eye to what was coming while Snowyboy had just finished solving another Rubix Cube (he brought like 12 with him).

"Come on Kat it'll be okay ." I said as I patted her on the shoulder.

"You can't prove that." she retorted in a rather harsh tone.

"Kat out of all the brats and bitches in Wyoming your name is only in there once. I'm pretty sure the female tribute is going to be some dumb ass 18 year old bitch."

"I guess you're right but what about you and Nani and Ivory?"

"I doubt we're lucky enough to earn a free trip to Washington D.C."

For those who don't know the capital of the U.S. is now where the country of Canada used to be. Because of that the D.C. now stand for District of Canada.

"Okay kids just two more hours and we're there. Don't worry it's almost over and after the Reaping we can go straight back home okay." he said obviously trying to calm Kat down.

About an hour later Nani woke up. They decided to do what we do every year, when we're this close, pull out their phones and start telling there friends they're almost there. Phones and all technology here in Wyoming seem to be the cheapest kind with my family only having basic IPhone 6s and compared to the technology nowadays that's sad. I pulled out my phone not to say bye to friends ,I don't have any around here, but to check what Tributes have been chosen so far in the different time zones. According Twitter in California the tributes are some bitch named Mandy and the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen named Tommy. For Nevada I have know idea because I still couldn't help but focus on that Tommy guy. Washington had two tough looking Tributes but again still looking at Tommy. Oregon had a boy who couldn't be a day over 11 while the girl was 18 I mention this because it's kinda weird seeing them side by side on stage. And finally for Alaska two boring looking people like literally grey clothes and dull hair color.

After checking the Tributes I went to Facebook to check on my friend Sam. She is my only friend but lives in some state that starts with M but I don't remember. Before I could check her page the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here." my Dad said.


	3. Cold Nights

Sebastian

I walked through the cold streets of the night.

_Man what time is it._

I looked up at the rusty old town clock.

_Let's see it says 6:09 but the rusty old thing is like two hours behind so it must be 8. Hmm better hurry home...tomorrows that day._

I let out a deep sigh as my body began to stiffen. Tomorrow is the Reaping also known as the day we basically cut two lives short for national entertainment.

"Bastards" I whispered under my breath.

_Better get home._

As I headed home the thoughts of the Games began to fill my head. The kids that I see playing on the street could be forced to fight the next day. All I know is if me or any of my siblings are chosen we will die. You see the thing is my mom raised as pacifist so known of are fit for the Games.

"Excuse me could you spare some change please?" a homeless man suddenly asked me.

"Huh uh sure." I pulled out the 3 quarters I had and placed them in his cold scared up hands.

"God bless you."

"Your welcome."

"Hey kid shouldn't you be home the Reaping's tomorrow?"

"Yeah I was just heading home."

"Well I hope your safe this year." he said as he left.

_Safe huh...safe._

My thoughts turned to my younger sister Sierra. She's only 11 and is already so grown up. She talks as if she's prepared to die. Her soft voice began to play in my head. So innocent yet so sad. My thoughts then turned to big brother Shiloh. He's 18 now so if he makes it through he'll never have to face the Games. The thought of him dying is hard because he also seems strong. he's already started working to help pay for things. To bad his job is him carrying boxes of rocks through the cold every fucking day for like 16 hours.

I looked around at my horrible neighborhood hoping I would be home soon. It's not safe to walk in this hell hole at night. Crime is literally around the corner at all times like seriously I think someone is selling pot in that corner right there. All this crime the reason Dad makes me and Shiloh work out everyday. Just because we're pacifist doesn't mean we can't at least defend ourselves Dad always says. He even taught us how disarm someone, not that we'd use the weapon just disarm them. Comes in handy allot I mean you won't believe how many pocket knives I've taken.

"Hey Street Trash!, how's it going?"

Those five guys shouting at me are from my school. They harass me all the time because I'm poor and I'm a pacifist so they know I won't fight back.

"Hey Street Trash!, dumb ass can't you hear! Listen when I'm talking to you dumb ass."

I simply ignored them and went on my way. I have better things to do now.

"Street Trash where hell are you going."

"Forget man he don't matter. Besides we all have to get home Reapings tomorrow."

"Alright. Hey Street Trash will see you tomorrow if you don't get your ass killed."

Then they left laughing. I don't care I have to get home.

When I got home I immediately headed for the shower. The cold water felt like hell but I need to look nice, well as nice as you could look with a shoe string budget. My house is about a century house. The wood is rotting, the basement is inhabitable, and there's a huge hole in the roof so snow and rain always fall through. Oh and don't forget the selling point, the dangerous as hell neighborhood.

For the Reaping they make you wear nice clothes. The problem is all I have is a grey tux that I swear at one point in its life was black. When I was done getting ready I headed downstairs and greeted my siblings.

"Hey guys what's going on?" I asked.

"Shiloh here is acting like a fucking dumb ass again." said the voice of MY 11 YEAR OLD SISTER. Seriously quite the mouth on this one.

"Hey what I tell you about cursing." my brother scolded.

"Oh my God Shiloh how much extra did you let them put in?" For those of you who don't know you could allow them to put in extras of your names to get supplies for your household.

"I don't know like...57." he responded silently.

"Ah hell Shiloh seriously?" I scolded.

"Hey we need the money and you know it!"

"Yeah but we also need your help and you can't help if you're rotting in a grave dumb ass." Sierra said harshly.

"What did I just say about using those words. Besides I'll be fine I know for fact like half of the neighborhoods put there names in like 100 times." he said trying to reassure.

"I guess so..."

After that Dad called for us and we headed for the bus. We don't have a car so we literally need to take a 14 hour bus ride to Cheyenne.

"Alright kids sit tight because we're gonna be here from 10:00 to noon." my dad said.

"Sebastian you look a bit pale are you okay?" Mom asked worriedly.

"I'm fine just tired Ma."

Our mother is defiantly the overprotective type. She always watches us constantly even Shiloh. In fact if she could she would take our place in the Games.

I sat there waiting. I felt like a pig to a slaughter and in what felt like a second we were in Cheyenne in time for the Reaping.


	4. Reapings Begin

Naomi

I stood there surrounded by the thousands of people living in Wyoming.

"Alright see you soon kids. Remember there are like a million kids here. Your gonna be okay." My dad said as he and my mom went the back to sit with the rest of parents.

I turned and saw the lines. To enter the Reaping room they have to take a bloody finger print in a book. But for some damn reason they have to do it every year. Does DNA really disappear that fast? Anyways the line is divided by age and gender, 18 lines in total.

"Well I'm off." Nani said as she headed toward the 16 year old girls line.

"I'm going too. Are you two gonna be..." But before Ivory could finish her sentence Snowyboy was already heading toward his line.

Ivory left soon after so I was standing there with only Kat left. She was scared and almost crying.

"Tomoko...Dad didn't say anything about...the blood prints." she said shyly.

"Oh come on it's just a small pinch. You'll be fine. Besides stop shaking I told you already your name is in there only once. If anything you should be worried about Ivory."

"I guess so but..."

"But nothing get in line already. I promise it'll be over soon. Then we can go home like nothing ever happened okay."

"Okay..." She then nervously headed for her line.

I walked toward my line. I was between two girls I knew from school but I didn't bother to learn their names because well one a bitch and the others a whore. The area was quiet not a single word was uttered for a solid 20 minutes.

_Oh for God's sake your job is to prick a teenage girl's finger. What hell is taking so long._

I turned over and to see how my siblings were doing because right now I'm not scared just bored as hell. Nani is already inside, Ivory was standing quietly in line, Snowyboy was showing the Policeman how to properly prick someones finger, and Kat was waiting and looked nearly scared to death. I also saw Ivory's boyfriend Lucien. At least I think that was him I don't usually pay attention to him. Ivory if your reading this Lucien is a dumb ass.

"Next." The Police said trying to sound tough.

"Next!" He now shouted.

_Who the hell is holding up the line! Oh my God whose the little bitch holding up the line! If this bitch takes ,whoever she is, takes any longer I'm gonna start praying she gets Reaped! I hope she has damn good excuse because...what I'm next._

I quickly walked up to the Policeman hoping no one noticed I held up the line.

"This your whole job? Parents must be so proud." I said sarcastically. He paid my back pretty quick by slamming the book on my bloody finger to make the print. It hurt like a motherfucker.

My body began to shake as I entered the dark Reaping room. The seating again is divided again by age and gender. My focus turned to the girls surrounding me.

_Man these bitches are a bunch of whores! Am I the only one dressed decently!_

"Tomoko!" Someone said.

I turned and saw Serena Roseguard. She was the daughter of the Mayor and because of that she can't be Reaped. And yes each state only gets one Mayor another thing taken from that book I have to get to reading one day. Serena was tall, her skin was pale, eyes were blue, and had long black hair. She also dresses like a whore.

"Oh hi Serena." _Go to hell bitch!_

"Isn't it another lovely day. Except for the whole Reaping thing but of course I can't be Reaped because my dad's Mayor and all. But I hope your safe even though the chances are low because y'know your 15 now and leaves a high possibility of you getting Reaped."

"I think I'm fine." _Unlike you if you keep running your mouth bitch!_

"Well aren't you brave and sweaty like really sweaty. Seriously you kinda smell like my older brother right now."

"I'm on a little pressure right now." _I'd like to see go through the crap everyone else goes through bitch!_

"Well see you later...maybe." she said as she left to go harass more people.

_That's right bitch running your mouth. One of these days someones gonna hog tie you and throw you in the wild to fight for your survival! I'd watch that on TV. Heck I'd buy the D.V.D and even watch the bonus features. Seriously someone start a Kick Starter for this._

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention." The Mayor suddenly said. "Please welcome Missy Underwood."

Missy was Wyoming's escort. The person who takes the Tributes to D.C. and does the Reaping. She's also a bitch.

"Welcome welcome." She said in her stupid accent. She was a tall woman with ash brown hair, green eyes, wore fancy clothes, and wore so much makeup that I still don't can't distinguish her actual face. Her smile was less of a smile and kinda look more like a twisted expression as if she was about to do something horrible.

"The time has come to select Wyoming's Tributes for the 149th annual Hunger Games! Now ladies first and before I forget May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!"

_Shut the hell up bitch!_

She stuck her hand in the large glass container. The container went all the way from the floor to her waist. When she pulled out a name the room began feel cold.

"Naomi Walls!" she announced.

_Okay who's the victim._

I looked through the room. No one was moving. Then I saw Kat crying, Ivory and Nani were staring at me with distressed looks, while Snowyboy had his head down.

_Whats going on?_

Then it hit me when I saw Serena's smile.

_Hey, Walls is my last name. Naomi is my name. _

I remembered how I told everyone to call me Tomoko when I was about 10. I completely forgot my real name. All of a sudden a spotlight lit on me in the dark room. I awkwardly walked on stage still dumbfounded.

"Are you Naomi?" Missy asked.

I nodded still in shock.

_What the hell just happened?_


	5. The Male Tribute

Sebastian

The girl who stood up there on the stage with a surprised look on her face. I knew her. Her and her sisters go to the same school with me. I didn't know them but they were sure talked about a lot around the guys. The eldest Ivory was known for her pretty appearance and harsh attitude. It seemed every time a guy tried to get with her she immediately hated them and to my class of perverted teenagers that was desirable. Even with this fact in mind I could obviously see the attraction. She had a curvy body, cold blue eyes, and long golden hair. It's true she was gorgeous. Then there was Nani a strange person indeed. She had a strange harsh charm to her. She looked like Ivory except her eyes had a strange sarcastic tone in their appearance. I should also note her talking ability. She could talk her way out of anything even out of doing homework. I even imagine if she got Reaped she'd somehow talk her way out of the Games. Then there was Naomi who was often regarded as a creepy and rude bitch. They never talked about her appearance like the others often only talking about her flaws. Despite this in my opinion she was beautiful. Her eyes were silver and had the same tone as Nani's. Her hair was long and brown. Most noticeably to me is just how attractive she is just by her body and face. The only flaw I see are she always has purple bags under her eyes and according to others her personality is very bad.

_Huh if Ma saw me staring at girls she'd start pestering me with questions. _

"Okay" Missy finally said "Time to select the male Tribute."

She stuck her hand in the large glass. After about 10 seconds of rummaging around she pulled out a piece of paper. My heart began to slow as she prepared to read it.

"Vinny Gorden!" she announced.

I calmed down immediately and released a sigh of relief. Then I began to feel guilty.

_Look at yourself Sebastian. Being happy that someone is sent to their doom! What heck is wrong with me!_

Then I noticed no one was moving.

_Is this happening? Is he not paying attention like Naomi just a moment earlier?_

"Vinny Gorden!" she repeated.

Finally a young boy decided to step up?

"Are you Vinny?" she asked.

"Um no." the kid said quietly. "I'm his brother...you see our family ran out of food about a week ago...he...he starved to death last night." he said obviously trying to hold back tears.

"Oh...oh well!" she said as she threw his name to the side.

_That poor kid. He's probably gonna starve to. Why must this happen to people and you heartless bitch! How the hell could you just brush off death like it was nothing!_

The boy quietly went to his seat while he began to cry. She walked up the glass and pulled out another name.

"Is this a typo?" she asked the Policeman next to her.

_No...could it be..._

My body froze.

"Oh it's not. Well okay. Sebastian Caeser!" she announced.

_That's my name..._

I walked up the stage. Frightened as hell but I knew I had to keep a straight face.

"Sebastian right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well around of applause for..."

"No!" Sierra suddenly shouted.

She quickly marched toward the stage but the Police came and held her back.

"Don't hurt her!." I said as I ran to save her but got held back in a similar manner.

"There's no fucking way you can do this to my brother!" she screamed.

"Young lady language." Missy responded.

"Take me instead! Mom and Dad need him! Please!."

"Now they're no volunteers in Wyoming remember. Besides if we had two girls that be considered sexist." she retorted in her usual calm tone.

"Please! My family would starve without him! Mom can't work she's sick and Dad and Shiloh's jobs barely pay! Please for my family!"

"Rules are rules dear." she said with a smile.

As they began to drag her off Shiloh ran to save her just to be knocked down by a Police baton.

"Stop please!" I shouted as they began to beat him.

"Okay time to go." a Police said as he dragged me inside the State Hall building. Naomi quietly walked behind me somewhat confused to what just happened.

They dragged my to relatively nice room with a lamp, a mirror, and couch.

_So this is where we say goodbye...do I get to say goodbye?_

After waiting about 20 minutes a guard walked in.

"Boy, your sister is free and so is your brother. We let them off with a warning for now but if this happens again next time we will publicly whip them understand."

I nodded, "Where are they?"

"They lost the right to say goodbye your going to train now."

"But..."

"Now!"

I reluctantly began to follow him to the train station.

_I hope my family knows I'll miss them when...I die._


	6. Goodbyes

Naomi

I sat there in a quiet room patiently waiting for my family to say goodbye. I was thinking about what I just saw. That boy Sebastian his family cared about him a lot Could I bring myself to kill him? Uh can't think about that now.

_Hmm pretty nice room actually...too bad I can't really enjoy it because I'm leaving soon. Leave...Okay Naomi there is no way I'm dying without a fight! What are my survival skills...SHIT! I HAVE NONE! HELL HELL I'M GONNA DIE! WHY! WHY! WHY! FUCK YOU D.C.! FUCK YOU! OH GOD! I HARDLY LEAVE MY ROOM HOW THE FLYING FUCK AM I GONNA SURVIVE BEING STUCK IN A WILD ARENA WITH 99 OTHER FUCKERS TRYING TO KILL ME! DAMN'T! FUCK YOU D.C.! FUCK YOU...If I said this out loud Dad would be proud._

As the thoughts went through my head my family finally showed up. Kat quickly ran up and gave me hug while cried.

"Tomoko you can't die. You have to win." she pleaded

"Win...Kat you do know I lack any type of survival skills." I said quietly.

"So what! You're smarter than they are! If you use your fuck'n head you can do it!" Nani suddenly budded in.

She did have a point there. I don't have any school smarts but I can get creative with what I have. Like the time our internet went out so I used a bunch of paper clips, a tin can, and a power cord to make a small pole to steal internet signals from Washington. We'd been using it since to get free internet.

"Well...what about the others? They will kill me!"

"Then make a trap or something! Remember that kid from Maine that won by basically digging a big hole and covering it in a sheet!" Nani shouted back at me.

"I can't...kill." _Maybe haven't met any of these people so if there a bunch of douches and whores I guess killing them won't be that hard. Oh your probably wondering why I bothered saying this then well the point is I don't want to get their hopes up._

"To hell with them! Your family you need to win!" Nani responded.

"Tomoko...I believe you can win. You have to...you just have to." Ivory said.

This actually kinda shocked me. Ivory never told me she thought I could do something. She either list the possibilities of my failure or simply says okay.

Soon I found myself hugging all my sisters as we they cried. I had to hold back my tears if anyone took a picture or saw that I was crying they'd think I'm weak and the Sponsors would eventually find out about it leaving me with none.

Sponsors are rich people us Tributes try to impress. They could spend large amounts of money on sending us things while we're in the Games.

"Sweetheart." my dad said. "I'm so sorry...never tried to prepare you for this..." he said as he began to cry.

I walked over and gave him and my mom a hug.

"It's okay Dad you couldn't. They'd never let you and you know it."

I turned to my mom who was silently crying. For once in my so far short existence she seemed to care about me. I looked at Snowyboy who was staring at me. He stuck out his hand and showed me a Rubix Cube.

"What is this?

"A token."

The room fell silent. This was the first time he has talked in about a year. When I picked up the cube I saw why he wanted this to be my Tribute Token. The cubes six sides had picture of each of us on the sides with the sixth being a family portrait and surprisingly the cube could open and inside was a picture of Dad and one of Mom. Oh and by the way a token is an item a Tribute gets to take with them to the Games as memory from home.

Before I could thank him a Policeman came.

"Times up get the hell out." he said coldly.

My body began to shake as they left.

"That's all for you. Hmm can't believe you don't have one friend anyways get your ass to the train already!"

I awkwardly walked to the train. As I passed Serena she whispered "I'll leave something nice one your grave."

_Fuck you bitch!_

When I got to the station I stood next the Sebastian quietly. It was this moment I remembered how his family reacted to his Reaping. He must be loved. I looked at him with cold eyes. He was no stranger we go to the same school we just don't talk. I see him get picked on a lot because he's poor but other than that he's not bad looking. With his green eyes, short blonde hair, and muscular figure he was pretty hot. As I thought about him the train soon appeared. It seemed to have come from out of nothing.

"Well okay time to go." Missy said behind us.

I didn't even know she was there. We walked quietly into to the train hoping there might be a way out of this.

_I'm fucked_


	7. The Train

Naomi

As we walked in we were both caught in sudden awe on how nice the train was. The walls had a pearl like shine to them. The furniture was very fancy. Also the train was huge. There was dining room, a clean bathroom, a bedroom for everyone, a kitchen, and all the rooms that usually come with a train.

"Marvelous isn't it. Aren't you all happy? You get to experience all the wonders of Canada!" Missy said cheerfully.

_Happy. Hell no bitch! You fuckers are forcing us to kill each other!_

"Now the train takes about 8 hours to get to the D.C. so we should get there at about 10. That gives you two enough time to meet your Mentor." Missy said still talking in the same tone.

Oh yes I forgot the Mentor. Deku Miles the only person ever to win the Hungers Games from Wyoming. Seriously that's not an exaggeration he's the only person from Wyoming that ever won. Anyways I guess I have to explain a Mentor. A Mentor is just that a person who gives us advice on what to do to win the Games and gain sponsors. All Mentors are past Victors so they do know somewhat what they're talking about. The problem is I don't think Deku could Mentor us. True he is known as one of the best Victors simply because of how he won and how many Tributes he managed to kill.

"Well I'm going to get Deku." Missy said as she left.

It suddenly came to me that I never spoke a word to Sebastian and just standing here with him is kinda awkward.

"So..." I said. "Hows your family."

"Okay but they still didn't let me say goodbye to them." he said quietly.

"Oh well that's to bad..."

"Um hows your family?"

"Sad...I think that was the first time my dad cried in front of me. So who's in your family?"

"My mom,dad,brother Shiloh, and my little sister Sierra. Yours?"

"My dad,mom,my sisters Ivory,Nani,Kat, and my brother Snowyboy."

"Those are some interesting names. Where do..." _Oh my God speak up! I know your sad and all but come on speak in a tone that I don't have to try really hard to listen to!_

The door in the back of the room suddenly opened. In came Missy and Deku whom I've only ever seen on TV. Deku was in his forties but looked like he was still in his late twenties. He has ashen skin, shaved hair cut, and had a muscular build.

"So your this years victims." he said as he took a sip of his drink. "Now I know you probably feel royally screwed but the truth is you are so just get used to the idea of getting murdered on TV kay." he said as he began to leave.

"Hold on! Excuse me you're not getting out of this!" Missy shouted as she chased him.

"Oh come on! Why should I waste my good time trying to teach two teenagers how to look cool while getting mutilated to death in front of their families?"

"Well you should thought about that before you won! So get over there and teach them."

He reluctantly trotted over to us.

"What the hell do you what to know?"

"Uh how do I hide myself from other Tributes?" Sebastian asked.

"How the fuck should I know? Next question."

"Alright um what plants do you know of are safe to eat?"

"I have no fucking clue what plants you could eat. Next."

"Well you must know something." Sebastian said now frustrated.

"Look you brats know how I won right? So as you can see I really have no fucking clue how to survive in the Games."

Despite acting like a total ass me and Sebastian both knew he was right. He has about as much experience with the Games as we do. In fact the only reason he won was the Muttations. Another thing from the book made real basically genetically made super animals that exist only for the Games. I still remember watching the Games on DVD. He started the Games by throwing rocks at the nests of a wasp Mutt called Tracker Jackers near the Cornucopia (I'll mention what that is later). He quickly ran and while he got away the other 99 Tributes were swarmed by millions of them and thus couldn't get any supplies from Cornucopia. The Tracker Jackers killed 69 Tributes and badly injured the others. Soon the Gamemakers got mad at the repetitive wasp sting death so they got rid of all of them. With everyone gone he ran up to Cornucopia grabbed all the food and water. Before he left he set a fire trap just in case anyone came back. The trap burned 5 Tributes to death. He also set up a rock trap around his area in case anyone or a Mutt came near. As time went on the others either starved or were mauled by these squirrel and squid Mutts. Deku won without ever fearing death and came out without a scratch.

"Wait can't you like teach us to make a fucking trap or something!" I shouted also frustrated by the lack of actual advice we were getting.

"Listen little girl D.C. thought my win was boring so there is no way they'd give you two the supplies you need to build one of my traps so you could forget about that!"

"Okay fine but at least teach us how to get sponsors."

"Sponsors that's easy." he said while laughing. "There are so many routes to get sponsors. You could act innocent, smart, strong, funny, sexy, heck there's even some charm to a good idiot."

"What about Training?" Sebastian a said.

Training was an optional 3 day boot camp that taught Tributes how to fight and survive in the Games. The only day required is the last day in which they score each Tribute individual for their skills on a scale from 1 to 10. These scores could either help or hurt your chances of getting sponsors.

"Don't worry too much on getting sponsors from Training. Only worry about learning things and making allies.

_Ah fuck I forgot that one of the best ways to survive is to make allies! Fuck! I can't befriend people I've seen everyday let alone people I'm suppose to eventually murder in a TV quality fashion!_

"Um what if you can't make allies?" I asked quietly.

"Then the best way to go is trying to ally with your State Partner here. You have plenty of time to get along anyways you'll be living together."

I guess he was right Sebastian seemed trustworthy but the question am gonna kill him later if we ally? I guess with a blade while he's sleeping. That seems like a good idea.

Later Missy called us all over for dinner. We were greeted by a huge table with two whole turkeys, bowls and bowls of food, and about every drink you could imagine. Sebastian ate at an unnaturally fast speed. It was as if this was the first decent meal he's had in years.

"Excuses me do you mind? I can't eat while watching shove everything you can in your mouth!" Missy scolded.

"Sorry, just a bit hungry." Sebastian responded.

After dinner I sat in my room.

_They don't have a computer or Wi-Fi on this damn train so what the hell am I going to do._

I pulled out Snowyboy's Rubix Cube and just sat there staring at it. I thought about home, I thought about my family, but most of all I tried to remember what Snowyboy's voice sounded like. The time he gave this to me was one of the few times I heard him speak but now I couldn't remember what his voice was like.

_What the hell is wrong with me! I heard his voice a few hours ago but now...I can't remember._

My door busted open all of a sudden.

"Are you fucking death I've said we're here like 50 times now." Deku said coldly.


End file.
